ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard (JSXFF)
Story Chopper wakes up in Brain Point, his head throbbing. Chopper: Ugh. Ow. What just happened? (He looks around, seeing a beautiful, snowy meadow.) Wow! It’s amazing! Hey guys! Look at thi (He stops, seeing he was all alone.) Hello? Hello?! Anyone? (He then sniffs the air, catching a scent. He follows it, seeing Artemis wearing a white winter outfit, building a snowman. She turns to look at Chopper.) Artemis: Hello, Chopper. Chopper: Hello. Can I help you build the snowman? Artemis: Of course. (Chopper starts getting snow, pounding it to the snowman.) I have little time, Chopper, so listen up. Chopper: Huh? Artemis: When you were born, I gave you my blessing, which in turn gave you your blue nose. (Chopper backs away, terrified, as Artemis continues to work on the snowman.) Chopper: You?! It was your fault?! What good has your blessing done me? My herd went against me, I became a freak by falling in that river! Artemis: And you gained irreplaceable friends. Friends who need your help. (Artemis moves away from the snowman, and Chopper sees that it has John’s face.) He is lost, I can no longer sense where he is. Your friends are either captured or in shambles. You are the only one who can reunite them, and inspire them. You are essential for the planet’s survival. Chopper: But, what can I do?! Artemis: Follow your heart. You will what to do. I can give you one last gift. (Artemis bends over, and taps Chopper on the nose. It sparkles, as Chopper steps back.) Chopper: What happened? Artemis: Amongst your transformations, you have a form that is devastating, to your opponents and to yourself. With this, I have given you temporary control of it. However, if you use it too much, you shall lose control, just like before. Chopper: Who are you? Artemis: I am Artemis, patron of the Hunters, and a defender of peace. (She raises her hand, blowing a silver dust, hitting Chopper in the face. He falls over, fast asleep.) End Scene Chopper wakes up, a raging blizzard occurring around him. Chopper: Huh? What? Was that a dream? Hello?! Is there anyone there?! (He looks around, seeing a cannon slightly sticking out the snow. He shifts to Heavy Point, and digs in the spot. He then finds Kevin, out cold with his metal coating still on.) Kevin! Wake up! (He shakes Kevin, who doesn’t respond.) Have to get him out of the cold. Or find the others. John will be heading for the green river, that Codon Stream. Alright. (He throws Kevin over his shoulders, with the cannon, as he starts walking.) Must find it. I can find it. It’ll be alright Kevin. Chopper has walked a long distance, the storm picking up. He is holding Kevin close to his chest, trying to keep him warm. He then goes up a cliff side, which he recognizes. Chopper: Here? No. (Chopper then sees a herd of reindeer up ahead.) Them. Have to blend in. Chopper shifts to Walk Point, carrying Kevin on his back. He walks through the herd, keeping his head down. He is then rammed from the side, being knocked down and Kevin falls into the snow. He looks up, seeing a reindeer with large antlers and a scar on his chest. Chopper flashes back to when he was smaller, when the same reindeer rams him and knocks him over the cliff, falling into the green river. Chopper: You! I don’t have time for you. (The head reindeer makes a bleating noise, pawing the ground, getting ready to charge.) I know I was kicked out, but this is an emergency! (The head reindeer charges, and Chopper charges back, their heads and antlers colliding.) I guess I don’t have any choice. Chopper pushes back, their antlers keeping them in place. The head reindeer pulls away, causing Chopper to stumble forward, being rammed in the side. Chopper turns, and they buck heads again, struggling to keep the advantage. Chopper shakes his head violently to the left, but is pulled back, the two moving in a circle. The rest of the herd has moved away, to watch the battle unfold. Chopper is panting, when the head reindeer pushes Chopper backwards, and Chopper flashes back to the scene where the head reindeer pushes him off the cliff. He regains his footing, and stops the movement. Chopper: You aren’t winning again! (Chopper charges, pushing the head reindeer back viciously. The head reindeer then eventually trips on its legs, and is knocked down, Chopper panting heavily over him.) Get (Pants) lost. The head reindeer gets up, and walks back to the herd. He looks back for a moment, as Chopper gets Kevin onto his back. The head reindeer moves on, as Chopper heads for the cliff. Chopper goes down the rocky cliffside, and makes it to the canyon base, where the green river was raging. Chopper: We did it. We (Chopper then passes out, his front legs collapsing underneath him, laying on his chest.) End Scene Chopper wakes up, laying on a bed in a cabin. Chopper: Huh?! What? Where am I?! Kevin: Relax, kid. (Chopper turns to see Kevin.) You’re alright. You had some pretty severe injuries. (Chopper jumps, hugging Kevin, who freaks out.) Hey, get off! Chopper: (Crying) I’m so happy you’re alive! Kevin: Calm down. (Kevin puts Chopper down.) Here. (He pulls out a piece of red materia out of his pocket, tossing it to Chopper. He catches it.) Consider it a thank you gift. Chopper: What is it? Kevin: A monster summon. Using that weapon, (He points to the cannon in the corner.) we can capture them in materia, and use them as summons. Chopper: Cool! Now we can help Malem and the other alien forms! Kevin: Wake up, kid. Everyone else is gone. What else can we do? Voice: Quite the contrary, Kevin. (Kevin and Chopper turn, seeing Paradox in the room.) Paradox: You two are the only ones that can do anything. Kevin: Who are you? Paradox: You may refer to me as Paradox. Anyway, there isn’t much time. Your friends are in danger. Chopper: They’re alive?! Paradox: As far to my knowledge. I must admit, I have lost track of John and Vector, but the others have all been captured by Shinra. Kevin: Not much we can do there. Chopper: What are you saying?! (Kevin is taken aback by Chopper’s anger.) We have to save everyone! Kevin: Please. We’re just a human and a reindeer, assuming that mister lab coat here isn’t going to help us. Paradox: With the actual fighting, you assume correctly. Kevin: What can we do against Shinra alone?! Chopper: I don’t know. But John would never abandon us, and he trusts us to continue without him. (Kevin sighs, squeezing his forehead with his fingers.) Kevin: Fine. Alright lab coat, tell us the details we need to know. Paradox: We’ll get to the rescuing of your friends. However, the most important detail you need to know is outside. (Kevin and Chopper go outside, and look up at the sky. Kevin gasps, while Chopper’s face is completely freaked out.) Chopper: What is that?! (In the sky is a cosmic storm, approaching their planet.) Paradox: That, my friend, is the end of the world. Characters *Chopper *Kevin *Paradox *Reindeer Herd Villains *Lead Reindeer Trivia *Chopper's re-encounter with his herd is similar to what happened to him in One Piece. He travels through his herd's land and fights the leader, in order to find something to save a friend's life. *This episode features the fewest number of main characters since Beginning, where John was the only character to appear yet. *The Cosmic Storm takes the place of Meteor from Final Fantasy VII. *Chopper being blessed by Artemis is similar to Artemis' Golden stag, which was Heracles' third task to catch. **The deer is one of Artemis' sacred animals. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF